


Nobody

by Imgayforthebaes



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgayforthebaes/pseuds/Imgayforthebaes
Summary: Eddie just wants to feel anything other than loneliness.If you don't understand it, the story is basically.... Every time he gets older and older. From a kid to an adult.





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Nobody-Mitski
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/AMptW7Ij7CI
> 
> You should probably listen to the song while reading it. 
> 
> I had to write this shit 3 times so I'm sorry if it's trash.

**My God, I'm so lonely**

**So I open the window**  
**To hear sounds of people**  
**To hear sounds of people**

 

Eddie sat by his window looking down at the children playing with a red ball. He sighed wishing he could join them.

 

But of course he thought his mother was always right, he didn't want to get hurt or a broken arm. He wanted to stay away from the dirt and not get germs.

 

He noticed a boy looked up at him, he waved at him and Eddie waved back.

 

The boy gave him a gap-tooth smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Venus, planet of love**  
**Was destroyed by global warming**  
**Did its people want too much too?**  
**Did its people want too much?**

 

 

 

 

Eddie groaned as the alarm shouted at him to wake up. He shut it off and went to his dresser to take some greenish pills his mother decided he should have.

 

"Eddie bear? Are you up?"

 

"Uh.. Yeah ma."

 

"Okay, open the door so I can check your temperature."

 

Wh.. Temperature? What did she mean? Was he getting sick? He didn't feel like it? He knew it was getting close to winter but he hasn't been outside in a while.

 

"Eddie? Eddie open the door."

 

Eddie slowly backed away from the door then flinched as his mother started to yell at him. She hasn't done that in a long time.

 

He covered his ears as she screamed. He felt as if she was taking so much away from him. Always smothering and taking away thing to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**And I don't want your pity**  
**I just want somebody near me**  
**Guess I'm a coward**  
**I just want to feel alright**

 

 

 

 

Eddie and Richie sat on the front porch. They had gotten away from Henry and his gang. Mostly Eddie had gotten hurt, all Richie had was scratch.

 

"You okay eds?"

 

He was met with silence. Eddie had been staring straight ahead. He looked like he was lost in space.

 

"Eds?"

 

Eddie laid his head on richies shoulder.

 

"Just..... Be quiet."

 

".... Okay."

 

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other presence until it got dark and Richie had to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**And I know no one will save me**  
**I just need someone to kiss**  
**Give me one good honest kiss**  
**And I'll be alright**

 

 

 

The first time Eddie kissed Richie was when his mom went out for errands and Richie decided to come over.

 

They started watching this cliche romance movie in till the kissing scene started. Eddie blushed and squirmed a bit. His hands started to get sweaty too.

 

"Ha, I bet I can kiss way better than that. Right eds?"

 

Eddie didn't even hear the question. He was too busy looking down and fiddling with his sweater.

 

"Earth to eds? I asked you something?"

 

"Hm? What was the question?"

 

"I can kiss better than that, yeah?" He said as he pointed towards the screen in front of them.

 

"Pfft.. You wish."

 

"Wanna test it out pretty boy?"

 

Eddies cheek got warm and he looked away.

 

"Oh I get it.... I'm too handsome huh? I'll just ask your mom then."

 

"S-shut up.. We can try it."

 

Richie grinned, then scooted closer to Eddie. They looked at each other for a bit until their faces got closer as their lips pressed against each other.

 

They stayed like for a while until Richie pulled away. Eddie almost pouted. Richie had a shit eating grin.

 

Eddies heart was beating fast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nobody, nobody, nobody**  
**Nobody, nobody**  
**Ooh, nobody, nobody, nobody**

 

 

 

 

He didn't know how long he could live like this. Sometimes he would pray to God that his mother left the house. He always flinched when next to her.

 

She had gotten more aggressive recently. Always shoving pills down his throat. 

 

Felt trapped in his room. He felt like he couldn't rely on anyone. Or look for comfort.

 

He felt as if nobody was around to help him.

 

Nobody.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I've been big and small**  
**And big and small**  
**And big and small again**  
**And still nobody wants me**

**Still nobody wants me**

 

 

 

 

Eddie went through a series of gaining, losing weight, changing his hair style, and even dying his hair.

 

One person he started to date said he was too skinny, another said he was to fave, someone said his hair was boring and lame, another said it was an idiotic choice to dye it and called it stupid.

 

He felt so angry at the other people for making him change. He felt angry at himself for not being able to satisfy anyone. He wanted to be accepted by others.

 

He knew Richie would accept him and call him beautiful know matter how many times he changed.

 

He felt as if he was going insane.

 

And it was true.

 

 

 

 

**And I know no one will save me**  
**I'm just asking for a kiss**  
**Give me one good movie kiss**

**And I'll be alright**

 

 

 

 

The second time Eddie kissed Richie was when Richie took eddie to the movie theater down the street. They went to go see a romantic comedy.

 

Almost at the end if the movie, Eddie laid his head on Richies shoulder and Richie rubbed his thumb on the back of Eddie's hand.

 

Eddie looked at Richie and richie did the same. They both stared at each other before richie cupped Eddie's cheek softly and moved towards him.

 

Eddie the same until their lips were connected. They move rhythmically for a long time until they pulled away from each other panting.

 

They both smiled at each other and laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nobody, nobody, nobody**  
**Nobody, nobody**  
**Ooh, nobody, nobody**  
**Nobody, nobody, nobody**

**Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody**  
**Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody**  
**Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody**

**Nobody, nobody**  
**Nobody, nobody, no...**

 

 

He stared down below him. The people looked like ants from up onto the building. He put a lot of thought into his decision.

 

He was going to kill himself today.

 

He knew it was a bad decision, he knew all his friends would hate him for it. He knew he could have changed his ways and had a better future. But he couldn't help it.

 

He couldn't live in self pity any more, he couldn't live with out affection.

 

The door that lead to the rooftop swung wide open as Richie stepped through it.

 

"Eddie.."

 

He didn't want to face Richie now. Not before he was about to do something bad. Why couldn't he see he just didn't want to exist anymore?

 

"Eddie look at me now."

 

He turned his head towards Richie.

 

"You don't have to do this.. We can solve this, yeah?"

 

But he did have to do this. He needed all the pain to end. He wanted it all to end.

 

"Please just.. Walk back over here.. Please."

 

He didn't like the way how Richies voice trembled. He didn't like how Richie would get sad. He thought that was the worst pain of all.

 

So he decided.

 

He slowly climbed back over the rail.

 

Richie smiled and relaxed.

 

But Eddie missed place his foot cause him to slip backwards.

 

Next thing he knew, he was falling.


End file.
